


Mine

by Thongchan



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, Short Story, jin is sexy, something I had thought of, yandere jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Kisaragi comes to tell Monica Duchess that he has fallen for her, only for her to say she doesn't seen him like that and has love for his blood brother Ragna the Bloodedge. Things didn't go too well for the blonde, only for him to snap and show the girl his true intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't played Chrono Phantasma yet, since I do not have a PS3, but I do plan to get the extended version sometime this Summer when I start money commissions to get myself a PS4.   
> I have not yet seen the anime, but I will be anytime soon this week or whenever I stop being so damn lazy  
> Jin Kisaragi is rather sexy when he's on his murderous side..That's why I love about yandere boys >///>
> 
> Monica Duchess is actually an old OC of mine that I haven't drawn since early 2013. I had played Continuum Shift, but not Calamity Trigger though.

"Jin...Don't do this..."

Monica Duchess took a step back away from her childhood friend Jin Kisaragi, who developed feelings for her for many years. However, Monica did not return his feelings, because she had already developed genuine feelings for Ragna the Bloodedge, the brother of Jin. When the girl told the blonde that she had feelings for the "Grim Reaper", Jin snapped into his murderous side, which scared the poor girl.

Monica was about to make a run for it until she was stopped by frozen particles that trapped both of her little feet. She turned her head to see Jin walking towards her with a wicked smirk on his face, a smirk that scared the pinkette woman.

"Jin, please don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"I won't hurt you..Just tell me that you love me and me only." He replied as he stopped in front of her.

"I don't love you, I only love Ragna..."

"How can you love someone who doesn't acknowledge your feelings and ignores you when he has his selfish needs?!?" Jin snapped.

"I can't help who I fall in love with...And what about Tsubaki? She has feelings for you and two known each other since childhood days, more than anyone else!" Monica replied as she looked into the blonde's dull green eyes.

"She means nothing to me. She's nothing like you. I want you to be my lover and bride. I love you, Monica Duchess, and you will be mine, NOT Ragna's!" Jin suddenly slashed her garb into tiny pieces, leaving her in her pink laced undergarments that caught the male's lustful eyes.

Monica blushed madly as she tried to cover herself. "Jin please, stop this..! Don't do this to me..!"

"I will teach you how to love me and me only..This is for your own good.." Jin said as he removed his clothes and proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

The scene moves up to the sky as the terrified scream of the young girl can be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this rather short story. Sorry if it's not long though. Again, I am such a lazy person.


End file.
